Vukmir
Vukmir is the main antagonist of the notoriously controversial Serbian horror film aptly named A Serbian Film. A mysterious and sinister snuff-film director who was formally a child psychologist under the Serbian government. He hires the film's unbeknownst hero, Milos to participate in one of his movies and hell ensures. Section heading Milos is a semi-retired porn star and lives with his wife Marija and six-year-old son, Petar. His brother Marko is a corrupt police officer who envies Milos's wife and is attracted to her. Marija is curious about her husband's past and is concerned about the family’s income. Lejla, a former co-star, offers Milos a starring role in an art film directed by Vukmir, an independent pornographer who wishes to cast Milos for his powerful erection. Having already caught Petar watching one of his films and not informed on the details of Vukmir's film, Milos is hesitant to participate and continue his career, but accepts to secure his family’s financial future. While meeting Vukmir, Milos passes a bald man and his entourage, regarding them warily. Shooting begins at an orphanage, where Vukmir feeds Milos instructions through an earpiece given by Vukmir's driver Raša, while a film crew follows him. Milos sees young girl Jeca physically abused and scolded by her mother, who has disgraced her deceased war hero husband's memory by becoming a whore. In a dark room, screens show Jeca seductively eating an ice pop while Milos is fellated by a nurse. Then, Milos is instructed to receive it from the mother, while Jeca watches. Milos refuses, but is forced to continue. Marko later informs him that Vukmir is a former psychologist and has worked in children's TV and state security. Vukmir meets a hesitant Milos afterward to explain his artistic style, showing a film of a woman giving birth to a newborn which is immediately raped by Raša, in what the director terms "newborn porn." The horrified Milos storms out and drives away. At a road junction, he is approached and seduced by Vukmir's female doctor. A bloodied Milos wakes up in his bed some time later with no memory of what has happened. He returns to the now abandoned set and finds a number of tapes. Viewing them, Milos discovers that he was drugged to induce an aggressive, sexually aroused and suggestible state. At Vukmir's manipulative direction, Milos beats and rapes Jeca's mother before decapitating her to induce rigor mortis and later, a catatonic Milos is sodomized by Vukmir's security. He then watches footage of Lejla voicing concern for Milos, only to be restrained as her teeth are removed. A masked man then enters the room and forces his penis down her throat to kill her by suffocation. The footage continues as Milos is led to Jeca's home where an elderly woman praises him for killing her mother and offers Jeca as a "virgin commune." Milos refuses and escapes through a window to an alleyway, where he watches a girl pass by. He begins masturbating and is assaulted by a group of thugs before they are killed by Raša, who then takes Milos back to a warehouse with Vukmir. At the warehouse, Vukmir's doctor administers more drugs after which Milos overpowers her, sticking the syringe into her throat. He is then taken into a room to have intercourse with two hidden comatose bodies under a sheet. As Milos is guided onto one body the masked man from Lejla’s movie enters and begins raping the other. Vukmir then reveals the masked man to be Marko, his victim to be Marija and finally, that Milos is raping Petar. An enraged Milos lunges at Vukmir and smashes his head against the floor, initiating a brawl during which Marija bludgeons Marko to death with a sculpture. Milos wrestles a gun from a guard and shoots all but the one-eyed Raša, who he kills by shoving his erect penis into his empty eye socket. A dying Vukmir praises Milos' actions as truly worthy of film. Milos, having recalled his actions, including locking his wife and son in their basement before passing out earlier, returns home to find them. He and his wife come to a mutual understanding that he, his wife, and his child, should die together, so the three gather in bed and embrace before Milos fires a fatal shot through himself, Petar, and Marija. Sometime later a new film crew, including the bald man from earlier, enters the bedroom. He unzips his fly, as the director advises him to "start with the little one. Category:Complete Monster Category:Sadists Category:Honorable Villains Category:Liars Category:Sociopaths Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Genius Category:Greedy Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Snuff filmer